Takashi Sugimura
is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. He is the leader of the Legendorga race who was defeated by the original Kiva and sealed within a coffin. When death row inmate, stumbled onto his seal, the essence of the evil rider possessed him, preventing Sugimura from dying until Arc would rise with help from his minions. History Kamen Rider Kiva King of the Castle in the Demon World As above stated, Kamen Rider Arc was a powerful leader of the Legendorga who led his race to glory, attacking any race that stood in his way. However the original Kiva stood against Arc and defeated him. However, Arc was not gone for good, and his essence was sealed within a coffin. Years later, the place where he was sealed became the ground for a prison, that included the mentally broken, Takashi Sugimura. When Sugimura tried to escape when the Zebra Fangire appeared, he came across Arc's coffin. Arc then took over Sugimura's body before Sugimura spent the next twenty years in prison. Curiously, he was sent to death several times but did not die due to Arc. In the present day, Arc's resurfacing commenced with the resurrection of his race. When the Legendorga brought Sugimura to Arc's castle, the demonic Rider was fully revived within him. Arc and his race commenced the takeover of humans and any race that stood in its way, while also targeting the current Kamen Rider Kiva, Wataru Kurenai. Eventually, Wataru and his father, Otoya Kurenai confronted Arc. Arc attempted to make Wataru his servant through the Legendorga baptism, becoming Kiva Flight Style. Otoya however, managed to get through to his son and Wataru fought against Arc in a fierce battle, destroying Arc as Kiva Emperor Form and Flight Style with assistance from Castle Doran. Appearances in other media Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Arc alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, Arc uses your finish attack Rider Kick , possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). Video game appearance Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Arc reappeared as boss in Kamen Rider: Battride War II fighting against Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider Ixa. L 533ccbf631733.jpg|Arc along with the movie villains 1938328593_2ac65e02_029.jpg 1938328593_b4851109_030.jpg|Kamen Rider Arc vs Kiva and IXA 1938328593_3bab05aa_031.jpg Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Arc appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Arc appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Rider Kick Finisher. arcoar´c.JPG|Kamen Rider Arc finisharco.JPG|Kamen Rider Arc using Finish atack Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Arc is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Powers and Abilities *'Possession:' Arc is able to possess Takashi and kill his conciousness for him to take over. *'Legendorga Baptism:' As is viewed in the movie Arc is able make Wataru his servant through the Legendorga baptism, becoming Kiva Flight Style. Kamen Rider Arc With the assistance of the mechanical monster , he can transform into Arc, the King of the Castle in the Demon World. *'Rider height:' 320cm *'Rider weight:' 350kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power:' 25 t. **'Kicking power:' 60 t. **'Maximum running speed:' 100 m. per 2 sec. As Arc, he wields the 4m long . He can shoot a light bullet from his forehead. It was also shown that he can perform his own Rider Kick finisher. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. - Legend Arc= Legend Arc Through the use of the Wake Up Fuestle (which resembles Rey's Key Fuestle in the movie), Arc transforms into by assimilating the demon-eye of the moon to obtain the full power of his race, growing wings and a second set of arms. In this form,Kamen Rider Arc is able to fly. In the process, Arc Kivat assumes mode as his persona cast comes off and yells "Go to Hell!" As Legend Arc, he can open up the giant mouth/eye in his chest known as the and create the to perform the , a nuclear weapon-esque finisher with the destructive power of 120 t. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. }} Equipment Devices *Arc Kivat - Takashi's Kivat partner. *Arc Kivat Belt - Transformation device that forms when Kivat bites Takashi. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Arc Trident - Arc's personal weapon Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Arc': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Arc, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It is one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Arc. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the scenes Portrayal Takashi Sugimura is portrayed by of Neptune. As Kamen Rider Arc, his suit actors are and . Notes *Arc's name comes from a Japanese word for . *Kamen Rider Arc is the tallest/largest natural Kamen Rider to date at 3.2m tall. *As Legend Arc, he is probably the strongest of the Kiva Riders on a brute strength level. He is also the largest Kiva Rider in said form. *Kamen Rider Arc is the first Movie-Exclusive Rider to get a Final Form, followed by Eternal, Bujin Gaim, and Mars. **Legend Arc is the only Movie-Exclusive Rider's Final Form where the transformation device is modified upon acquiring said Final Form *Arc's Trident is a repainted version of the Silkmoth Fangire's Mirage Trident. *A unique element of Arc's main form is the Catena Chain-like seal over the Dead Crusher, as it's only removed when unleashing the full power of the Rider, and not a restraint for their safety. *Takashi Sugimura is the only Kiva Rider that dont have a A.R. World counterpart. *Arc makes another appearance in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he was summon by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form with "Gekijouban" (translation is Movie) Attack Ride Card alongside with other 7 Riders: Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Kabuki, Kamen Rider Caucasus and Kamen Rider Skull. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kiva ** Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Legendorga Category:Leader Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Kiva Characters